The First Legends
by Ice Sage
Summary: Hyrule's first heroes tell their stories and fight a common enemy. A prequel that takes place WAY before OoT. Intro and 1.5 legends are up. More WILL follow. This one has completely original characters and adventures so please R&R.
1. An Introduction

Introduction

Introduction

This fic is a little different than anything else I've ever written. If you have read any of the Star Wars "Tales of _____" books, you will get some idea of what I trying to accomplish. Each chapter tells the story of a character from that character's point of view. Each character interacts with other characters. Holes found in one story WILL be filled in other tales. So keep that in mind as you read. I purposely made holes so that each tale will fit together to make the big picture. Then, when all the tales are told, the characters will come together to fight a commen enemy. (But I'm not going to give away what enemy that is. But it is one you are all familiar with).

Some things that also should be kept in mind is that this story takes place during the time of Hyrule's Ancient Sages, many many years before the events in OoT. Another thing is that in this time, the Deku Tree is now located at Lake Hylia instead of Kokiri Forest. If the Deku Tree in OoT can die and leave a sprout, than maybe that tree was also once a replacement. He never said that he existed since the dawn of time. He only said that he has existed for a long time.

When the entire story is complete, I think you will be surprised with how well it fits in with the game.

With those notes, I now give you the tales contained in "The First Legends".

Enjoy :)

Ice Sage


	2. The Tale of Ross, the Hylian

The Tale of Ross, the Hylian

The Tale of Ross, the Hylian

By Ice Sage

__

Why did I have to marry the most stubborn woman in Hyrule? an amused Ross asked himself as he gathered twigs in Hyrule Field. His wife, Darya, sat in a small wooden wagon watching him work. The two of them had opened a Shooting Gallery in the Market Square. Because of its popularity, their supply of arrows quickly vanished. Ross had been planning to go to the forest and stock up on wood to create more but quickly changed his mind when Darya insisted on going with him.

"You are nearing your birthing time," Ross had argued. "Stay home and rest."

But Darya would hear none of it. Ross was going to be there to witness his son's birth....period. _Sometimes she can be so ridiculous!_ He tried to close the business as long as he could to put off the trip, but rupees became scarce. Then food became scarce. So Ross reluctantly hitched his horse to a small wooden wagon with a mattress inside so Darya could rest, praying the entire time that the child would not be born until they got back

He had just finished tying the last bundle of sticks to his horse when he heard a soft moan. Ross left the horse and ran around to the wagon to check on his wife. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was going to be a father sooner than he thought.

Instantly, Ross was filled with a sense of panic. He knew nothing about what to do during a time like this. Ross turned his eyes to the moon as if searching for an answer.

Then an answer came to him. Night had descended about two hours beforehand, but the passing clouds shielded the earth from the moonlight. But when Ross glanced at the sky, the winds shifted blowing the clouds away. As the clouds parted, the light of the full moon shone through and lit up the forest. Ross covered his eyes against the sudden brightness and saw, through his fingers, the tunnel hidden within several trees. To his surprise, a strange, untamed melody, carried by the wind, could be heard deep inside.

__

What a strange song thought Ross as he returned to his wife's side. _Something has to make the music. Hopefully that something will be a someone._

To his dismay, he found Darya frozen like a statue. She had fainted. Her entire body was now pale and her breathing was getting shallow. _That's not good!_ Ross knew he did not have much time. He carried her lifeless body is his arms as he made his way to the forest tunnel and crossed over the bridge.

The forest was dark but little spots of light danced in the grass, which allowed him to see his surroundings. Several trees were oddly shaped. Ross looked harder. Houses! The trees were actually houses! 

Then he heard it again. His ears perked as he heard the strange melody. It seemed to be coming from the forest itself. He whirled around and saw an unusual sight behind him.

From the roof of one of the tree houses there was a faint white light. It looked like a small hovering candle flame. But unlike a normal flame, this light moved in mid-air. As Ross kept his eyes riveted to the light, it flew behind a figure sitting on the roof, casting a shadow on the forest floor.

The figure was clearly human but it was also very small, about the size of a child. In its hands it held a small musical instrument and the child was playing on it. 

__

That's where the music is coming from.

"Pssssst," Ross whispered to the child. Darya was starting to become heavy in his arms. "Please help us."

The child stopped playing and turned glaring, green eyes at the Hylian. Ross gasped at the eyes. They seemed to be glowing. Suddenly there was a "pop" of light and the hovering flame vanished as well as all visible traces of the creature. Ross' face sank as he saw all hope become extinguished with that light.

"You called me?" asked a small, musical voice behind him.

Ross turned slowly on the spot and almost dropped Darya. Standing there was a small girl, clad in a green tunic and wore no shoes. In her hand she held an ocarina. Perched on her shoulder was a winged spot of light. _A fairy!_ The light from the fairy danced upon the girl's face and the shimmering green streaks that poured down her chocolate colored hair. She looked as young as a ten-year old child. He recognized the green eyes to be the same ones that pierced him from the roof.

"Does the woman need help?" asked the girl, motioning to Darya.

Ross could not get over his amazement. "Yes. My wife is having her child and she.....oh this is so awkward...fa-fainted," Ross stammered.

The girl smiled. "Just lay her down over there," she said, pointing to a soft patch of grass.

Ross gingerly set Darya on the grass and took a few steps away to let the girl work. _I am letting a child nurse my wife? Ross, what are you thinking!_ But the girl had a gentle touch and moved with confidence. _She must know what she's doing._

Hours passed before the girl gave a sigh of satisfaction and stepped away from Darya. In her arms was a tiny, newborn Hylian girl. The baby squirmed and gurgled as the fairy child placed her in the arms of her overjoyed father.

"Oh! She's beautiful!" gasped Ross. He ran a finger along the baby's cheek and smoothed out her light, wispy hair. The proud smile on his face grew longer and longer. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "I'm actually a father."

He stared in amazement at the little girl who had helped him. _This child? Is she even a child? She has the knowledge of a person three times her age._

"Tell me," he asked. "What is your name?"

The girl tossed her hair to one side and tucked it behind her ear. "I am called Sorea by my people, the Kokiri."

__

A real Kokiri? Ross couldn't believe it. He had heard tales of a race that was made only of children and their fairy partners. But they were always tossed away as mere myths. But here was a child with the mind of an adult. _She has a fairy! What more proof do you need?_

"Your wife needs rest," said Sorea, changing the subject. "You may stay at my house for a few days. If you left anything on the outside, there are bushes near the forest entrance where you can hide them."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you ver-"

"But," Sorea interrupted. "You must leave this place as soon as you are able. Intruders are not welcome here. The only reason I even speak to you is that you were in desperate need of assistance. Helping outsiders is considered unthinkable and the penalty is death by banishment."

Ross was puzzled. "Excuse me for asking, Sorea, but how can banishment cause death?"

Sorea sighed. "The Kokiri are children of the forest. We live off the balance of power, wisdom and courage contained here. The outside world does not have this balance. Therefore if we leave, we die. I know it sounds a little hokey and farfetched but it is written in all our books and no Kokiri who has left the forest has ever returned."

Something then caught her attention. The silent fairy, who was once perched on her shoulder, took flight. It flew to Ross.

"This is Tame, my fairy partner," said Sorea pointing at the fairy.

Tame circled above Ross' head before deciding to hover in front of his nose. "You wife is stirring," the fairy said.

Ross glanced at Darya. Her hands were slowly moving along the grass and her eyes were fluttering. Indeed, she was recovering from her faint. Ross eagerly walked over to her side to show her their new child.

Sorea was true to her word and gave shelter to the three outsiders. By day she left the house to explore the forest with Tame. At night she returned to the house to help care for the baby, whom the parents lovingly named Zelda.

Two nights after Zelda's birth, Ross was sleeping when he heard the baby cry. Darya quickly rose to soothe her but her calming voice had no effect on the infant's cries. Suddenly, the crying stopped and an ocarina melody took its place.

This song was much different from the one that beckoned Ross into the forest. It was more soothing and relaxed. He opened his eyes and saw Sorea playing the song on her ocarina. Zelda had fallen asleep. 

Ross listened with great interest to the song. It was only when she stopped playing when he spoke to her.

"Did you compose that?"

Sorea smiled bashfully. "I did just now. I like to improvise."

Ross paused for a while. "Could you teach it to me?"

Sorea's smile broadened. She walked over to a nearby chest, opened it, and took a block of wood and a carving knife.

"Here," she said, giving the items to Ross. "You will need these to make your own instrument. I'll show you how."

For two days Sorea stayed inside, teaching Ross to make and play his ocarina. By evening of the second day, he could play the soothing melody perfectly.

"So what are you gonna call this song?" asked Ross jokingly.

"Hmmmmmm...," murmured Sorea. "I created it for the child, so I'll name it after the child. Since she seems to fall asleep every time she hears it, I'll call the song 'Zelda's Lullaby.'"

"'Zelda's Lullaby,'" repeated Ross. "I like that."

Suddenly the door flew open and a dozen Kokiri boys stormed in. Two of them grabbed Sorea by the arms. The rest restrained the Hylians. Ross was completely taken aback by the force that was used by such small people. He was too shocked to defend himself. 

"We've got them," shouted a Kokiri. 

At those words a shadow fell across Sorea's doorstep. It wasn't that big in size but Ross had a bad feeling about the figure about to walk through the door.

"Odim," gasped Sorea. The fear in her voice sent shivers down Ross' spine.

Odim, the leader of the Kokiri, stepped into the house. Despite his young appearance, his eyes were gray and hard as stone. His walk was even different. He did not move with the light skip of a child but with the heavy step of authority. He was clearly not one to be crossed.

But when Odim looked at Sorea, Ross could have sworn he saw his eyes soften for an instant before they grew cold once again.

"Sorea, you have housed outsiders within the forest," Odim said in an indifferent tone. "For this you will be put on trial before the council and myself. Then we will decide on your punishment."

"Wait a minute!" cried Ross in anger. "We are the intruders. Take us! She did nothing but help-"

Odim raised and hand to science Ross' protest.

"This problem is for us to deal with. It does not concern you so I suggest you leave."

"Please, Ross," begged Sorea. "Please go. It'll only be worse for me if you stay."

Ross was about to say more when he received a tap on the shoulder from his wife. Darya did not need to speak for her sad, pleading eyes said all. They had to leave.......for Sorea's sake.

"Very well," sighed Ross in resignation. "We will go."

So Ross and Darya quickly packed what little they had, took baby Zelda and left the forest. But Ross could not help but look upon the Kokiri girl one last time as she was led away into the darker depths of the woods. He found his cart behind the bushes where he left it. But it took him a while to find the horse, who was discovered to be sleeping nearby at Zora's River.

A week later found the new family back in Hyrule Market. Darya had left with Zelda to do some shopping while Ross reopened his Shooting Gallery for the first time in a month. Despite all the commotion outside, made from the many villagers, business was slow. He sat at the counter, patiently waiting for a young man to come in and try his luck.

But it wasn't an average customer who entered the Gallery. The door slowly opened and a young woman stepped in. She had mousy brown hair and stunning auburn eyes. _Probably dyed the hair_, thought Ross. _The hair and the eyes don't match._ She was almost as tall as he and was a bit on the muscular side.

She would have made a perfect dancer. If the hair was ignored, she was quite beautiful.

"Hi," said the girl, tossing several rupees on the counter with a grin on her face. "Hope business isn't booming so much that you'd have no time to let me play a quick game." 

"Sure," said Ross, returning the smile. He took a bow and twenty arrows off the shelf, put them in a quiver and gave them to the girl.

"Here you go. If you get a perfect score, you get to keep the quiver. It's a quality one too. Holds fifty arrows."

But the girl wasn't listening. She was busy thoroughly examining the bow. Finally she nodded in satisfaction and walked over to the shooting area.

"Do you need me to show you any basics?" asked Ross. Right away he mentally kicked himself for assuming that she would need help because she was a girl.

As expected, the girl replied with "No thanks." So he pulled the lever that made the various targets appear, and leaned back in his chair to watch the show.

And what a show it was! Ross knew the girl must have been a good archer but he didn't expect her to be a prodigy. Her aim was true and her reflexes were quick and sharp. Ross could only watch in awe as she hit all twenty targets with ease.

"You win!" gasped Ross in astonishment. "Who taught you how to shoot like that?"

The girl grinned again. "I taught myself," she said. She extended a hand. "My name's Aylay."

"I'm Ross. Nice to meet you," he replied as he returned the handshake. Her grip was firm and friendly but gentle as well. For a fleeting moment, Ross did not want to let go. But he was overcome with a sudden sense of guilt so he quickly released her hand.

Suddenly Aylay's eyes went wide. "I gotta go," she gasped and she ran to the door.

"Wait!" cried Ross. "Your quiver!"

"Keep it," said Aylay as she flung it open.

"Well...we....when are you going to come back for it?" he asked.

Aylay paused, looked at Ross and smiled. Then without a word, she left.

__

Stupid! thought Ross to himself. _I'm married with a child and I want to see a strange girl who I've known for only ten minutes and was impressed by her archery skills. Ross, what were you thinking?_ His guilt was starting to catch up with him again so he tried to forget the incident and continued with his work. Although he tried to rid himself of the memory, he could not forget her face. He could not resist looking out the window for a glimpse of the girl.

Despite the fact that Aylay was nowhere to be seen, a feeling of elation overcame him when he saw a familiar but supriseing face in the crowd. He was so excited that he closed the shop for the rest of the day. He ran out the door and headed to a little girl, clad in green.

"Sorea!" he cried out in ecstatic surprise.

"Ross! Ross!" Sorea exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "Oh Ross it was all stories. Banishment does not mean death. I'm free," whispered the Kokiri.

Ross could not understand a single thing she said. He could only stare at her in shock. Slowly the surprise washed from her face and he started to laugh.

"Oh I'm so glad you are....well...not dead!" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Me too," replied Sorea with a laugh. Her giggle was like music to the ear.

__

Her eyes are worried though.

"What is it?" asked Ross.

Suddenly, Sorea burst into tears.

"It was awful!" she cried.

"What was?"

Sorea sniffed. "I was riding a pony on the way to the Market and I stopped to watch the volcano erupt. Oh I know that old crater must go off every week but-"

"Once a month," corrected Ross with a frown. "But it is too soon for an eruption."

"Nevertheless I saw it! Death Mountain erupted late during the night. The fire poured out and it flew. The lava flew in the air! I saw it distinctly. It formed a ring around the volcano. A giant red swirling ring! Come see for yourself!"

Before Ross could agree to come, Sorea grabbed his wrist and ran with amazing speed past the trees that obstructed the view of the eastern border of the Market. Soon the two found themselves in the courtyard of the Temple of Time.

"Look! It's still there!"

With no buildings or tree to hinder his sight, Death Mountain was in full view. Sure enough, a fiery red halo of fire circled around the peak of the mountain. Even in the light of day, Ross had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the horror.

"Where did that thing come from!" cried Ross.

"I don't know. The ring formed out of the lava. I couldn't even hear the sound of the eruption. It just came out of the peak and began to circle. I have never seen Death Mountain go off. At first I thought the fire was beautiful but then Tame started to scream, which drove my pony into a panic. Together we made our way to the Market."

"I felt as incredible surge of evil," said Tame, her bell-like voice quivering. "I still feel it. That is what the ring symbolizes."

Ross' mind was reeling. A surge of evil? What was he going to do? His Hylian blood stirred in his veins with a desire to perform great heroic deeds. But his mind told him to stay with his family. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Does my wife know about this evil?"

"Yes I told her before I saw you."

"What did she do?"

For a moment, Sorea could not answer. "She went to stop it, Ross. She took the child with her."

"WHAT?" screamed Ross. "Is she crazy!? The child is our daughter and you let go out and fight an...an evil!?" His voice was seething in anger.

"No I didn't! She told me she was taking the child and going into hiding!"

"I saw right through her," said Tame. "She was going to hide the child at Lake Hylia. The power of the Deku Tree is the best protection available to all life. She would return to you. She knew you would want to fight."

"Tame is right," said Sorea. "Get your horse and follow her. You don't have much time."

Now there was no choice. He had to go save his family.

"Before you go I need to tell you one last thing," said Sorea. "This......evil will eventually make its way to the lake. The tree is the highest source of power, wisdom and courage found in the physical word of Hyrule, second in the universe only to the triforce of the Sacred Realm. Be careful."

"I will," said Ross and he ran off in search of his horse.

Five minutes later, he was racing across Hyrule Field. The quickest way to the lake was past Gerudo territory. He urged his horse to go faster as they drew closer to the rust-red bricks that formed the entrance to Gerudo Valley.

As he passed underneath the stone bridge he thought he heard a cry in the distance. It was carried by the wind and it disappeared as quickly as it came. At first Ross thought it was his imagination but he stopped the horse anyway.

Again the cry fell on his ears. This time it was much clearer. So clear that he could not only tell that it belonged to a woman but he could also make out the one word it spoke.

"Ross!"

__

Darya! "Darya!"

Ross ran in the direction where the sounds came from. It was evident that Darya could see where he was but Ross could not locate her anywhere. No sooner did he move a few yards when he was struck from behind and fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"Ross, please wake up."

But Ross did not want to wake. His head was throbbing and he had a strange pain in his back. But he let out a moan that convinced the person at his side.

"Thank the Sages you're coming to," said the voice, sounding very relieved and very feminine.

"Ross' eyes popped open. That was not his wife's voice. He looked around and saw the tall wooden walls that made his cell and the small hole in the ceiling through which he was dropped.

__

So that's why my back hurts, he thought as he began to get up.

"No. Please lie still."

Ross looked in the direction of the voice. Where had he heard it before? He saw the girl standing there. She was a Gerudo, which was evident by her clothes and flaming orange hair. But her face......it was familiar to him. A face he saw in town? One with normal clothes but abnormal hair? Kinda mousy brown as if it were dyed. Someone with a great talent in archery......

Ross' eyes went wide and Aylay, fast as lighting, clapped her hand over his mouth to silence his exclamation.

"Shhhh... If they find out that I know you I will be killed. You're very lucky I was assigned to be your jailer."

But Ross was filled with rage at this betrayal. He shook himself free from her grasp.

"Where is my wife you b-"

"Hey! None of that. As much as I deserve it they'll hear you. As for the rest of your family, they are also being held prisoner under another jailer." She said no more.

"You're keeping something from me," said Ross.

Aylay sighed. "Ross, you have heard about the recent hangings in the Castle Square?"

He hadn't seen it of course. He was still living in the forest.

"I had heard of something like that that took place a little more than a week ago. It was the Gerudo King and his second-in-command. They managed to escape somehow. The stir it created had calmed a bit when I returned to Hyrule after living in the forest for a few days after the baby was born."

"I saw your child. Zelda you call her? She looks like you. I wish...." Her voice trailed off.

"Wish what?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud," Aylay said, blushing. She shook her hair over her shoulders as if to toss the thought away. There was a pause before she started again.

"The fact that they were to be hanged caused a major outcry here. The Gerudo race is made completely of women except for the King. It is law that each Gerudo must bear a child with the King so that our people will not die out. However a prince has not yet been born. The Hylian King knew this, yet he sentenced the Gerudos to extinction with that hanging."

Ross had not thought of that. He did want the see the Gerudo King die so he would feel that the world was a safer place. But meeting Aylay had taught him that not all Gerudos were bloodthirsty murderers.

"Well after his escape, our King made a new decree in response to Hyrule's blatant disregard for our treaty."

"Which is?" asked Ross, turning a few shades paler.

"Any Hylian found in our lands is to be hanged." The words took a few moments to sink in.

__

Hanged. So now my journey ends. 

"Does my wife know?"

"Yes. My daughter is assigned to her cell. She was told before you even woke up."

__

I should have expected she would have had her child for the King by now. So why do I feel disappointed?

"What about Zelda?"

"I have requested that she be turned over to my care. She is to be raised as a Gerudo."

Ross' face fell. _Lost. Tomorrow I lose everything. Life, wife and child._ Suddenly it all became too much for him. He began to cry.

Aylay extended a hand and wiped a tear from his cheek. Ross glanced, embarrassed, at Aylay.

__

She is crying too! She doesn't want me to die?

It was a very awkward moment. Ross knew that he did not want to bear his pain alone but he couldn't ask Aylay to share it with him.

He didn't have to.

Aylay reached out and gave him a hug. Then, as if coming to her senses, started to pull away. Ross allowed a small smile to cross his face and quickly returned the embrace. Once again he felt guilty as if Darya was watching his every move. He pushed the feeling out of his head.

__

I've found a friend in my enemy. I say it's ok to do this.

So they stood there until morning in each other's arms, giving each other the strength for what was to come. When the first rays of sunlight peeked through the hole in the roof, they were still together.

Footsteps were heard and they broke apart. A wooden door that Ross had failed to notice earlier creaked open and another Gerudo stepped into the cell. This one was just out of childhood but nevertheless, still a young girl. In her arms was the sleeping Zelda.

"Aylay, I have the baby."

"Very good, Lynn," replied Aylay. "How is the woman?"

"A little shaken but she's well. She wants to see her husband."

"Where is she?" asked Ross.

"I'm here," answered a new voice."

Ross turned around to see Darya in the doorway. She smiled as she ran to him. He swept her into his arms with a bittersweet laugh.

__

She is different. Something in her eyes is different. She is not afraid to die.

A small peck on his cheek alerted every nerve in his body. Again the guilt came back into his head. He suspected that Darya felt his change in mood for she slowly back away from him. Without a word, she approached Lynn and gently took the baby from the girl.

The motion waked Zelda from her nap and she began to cry. Darya started to rock the child in her arms but the baby wouldn't stop. Ross inserted a hand into the pockets of his brown pants and pulled out his ocarina.

He placed his fingers on the holes, raised the instrument to his lips and began to play "Zelda's Lullaby." This time he played it more slowly than usual as if savoring every note. The baby quieted down and fell asleep once more as the last sound died away.

__

I have to let the child go for her sake, Ross thought as he lowered the ocarina from playing position.

He walked over to Aylay's side....

__

She's a good person.

....took her hand....

__

She'll take good care of my daughter.

....and placed the ocarina in her palm.

__

I trust her.

Aylay took the ocarina and placed it over her heart.

"Oh, Ross. I'm so sorry."

Ross placed a finger on Aylay's lips and gave her a kiss. Although it was only on the cheek and lasted for less than a second, it meant more to Ross than a thousand passionate ones.

"Aylay!" called another Gerudo woman from outside the cell. "It's dawn! We gotta take the prisoners to the bridge!"

"You take them, Felia," answered Aylay, never taking her eyes off Ross. "I have to attend to the baby." With that, she took the child from Darya and left the cell.

"Suit yourself," muttered Felia.

Ross heard the click of the lock. He looked up to see another Gerudo walk in. This one held a position of importance, which was evident by her clothes. Both Aylay and Lynn word purple clothes suitable for the harsh desert climate. Felia word white from the shoes on her feet to the ornament she used to pull up her orange hair.

"Take them," she commanded. Four guards stepped through the door and took hold of the Hylians.

"Follow me."

Felia led Ross and Darya out of the cell, out of the building, out of the fortress and onto a long bridge. On the opposite side, Ross could see the location where he was captured. The Gerudo leader motioned to the two lengths of rope tied to the bridge. The guards forced the Hylians to accept the noose around their necks. Two more thieves stood behind them. Gleaming scimitars were in their hands, ready to slice Ross and Darya to ribbons if they failed to corporate. Ross took a peek over the edge. The drop down was unbelievable. But it could be survived due to the river flowing underneath the bridge.

Of course the river had to be a smooth one. This one looked a bit rough.

A sudden hush fell over the women as their King approached them. He was young, not even yet thirty. He had a very handsome face and a strong build. His head was topped with scruffy, red hair. A red gem, set in an ice colored casing adorned his forehead.

He slowly crossed the bridge and stopped at Darya. He looked at her for a few seconds, then turned his eyes to Ross. The gaze of the Gerudo King was so cold and full hatred for all Hylians, that Ross shivered.

The King stared him down for a few seconds and passed him by. He continued to walk down the bridge. When he reached the opposite side, he turned to face the crowd and spoke out in a loud voice.

"The Hylians have broken the agreement made in our treaty. We are no longer on peaceful terms with them. The new law states that any Hylian found in our territory shall be eliminated. Today we start with these two!"

A cheer rose from the crowd of women. Ross frantically searched the mob for Aylay but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Push them over!"

Suddenly Ross was flung over the side of the bridge. He didn't even scream as the rope held and snapped his neck.

"Ross!" screamed Darya.

Ross forced his eyes to open. He was alive! Alive, but still falling. He saw the rope hang limply at his side and the rushing waters of the river come rushing to meet him. Before any question could be formed, he hit the water with an unnoticed splash. He thrust his head out of the water. He was alive, but helpless as the swift current took him to his unknown destination.

Thus ends Ross' story.

__

Now I know what you are thinking. "Wait a minute. The guy miraculously lands in the water. What about his wife? And what the heck is going on over in Death Mountain? This story has a million holes in it!" Don't forget that this was told from Ross' point of view ONLY. He didn't see what caused him to live through the hanging or if his wife managed to survive. He doesn't know what evil is haunting Death Mountain because he never went there. You have to read the rest of the other tales to understand the full, complete story. More tales will come. I promise this won't be a dead project.

Yours truly,

Ice Sage


	3. The Tale of Darun, the Goron

Little note before the chapter starts: Writing this fic is taking me so much longer than I had planned so thanks to the "edit/replace" features of ff.net, I have decided to post this in pieces as I write. This is so that I may get some feedback, constructive criticism and maybe I'll be inspired for idea in future stories.  
  
So in a nutshell….this tale isn't finished yet. But it's coming!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Tale of Darun, the Goron  
  
By Ice Sage  
  
  
  
No one traveled in the Lost Woods at night save the Kokiri children that knew it best. The silence of the enchanted forest was eerie. Not even the piping of the playful Skull Kids could be heard. An owl suddenly hooted, breaking the stillness, sending little flecks of light dancing upon the grass. The hooting grew louder as began to turn into shouts. The shouts turned into definite words.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Two trees, standing side by side, began to glow red. At first it was just a faint spark at the roots. As it quickly spread up the trunk, the red hue grew brighter and turned brown. By the time the light was green, the trees were already engulfed. The glow became something like solid wisps, like thick spiderwebs reaching out to connect the trees. The strings thickened and attached to one another until not a single tendril of light was to be seen.  
  
The glowing wall between the two trees pulsed with brightness that grew with intensity each time until it exploded. Two figures burst out of the swirling fog of green.  
  
"YEEEEE - HAH! What a trip!" shouted the Zora.  
  
He bounded forward, waving his iridescent arms in excitement. The cerulean fin coming out of his head almost smacked his Goron companion, who seemed more relieved than happy.  
  
"Yes," said the Goron. "It is a good thing that this doorway exists between Goron City and the forest or we'd all be in big trouble."  
  
But the Zora wasn't listening. "Let's see those guards try and catch us now!"  
  
"Kness, will you be quiet," hissed the Goron. "They'll hear us."  
  
"Darun, you worry too much," said Kness, still jumping around. "How could they possibly find us?" He pointed at the two trees that once formed their door, which had now returned to their normal state.  
  
As if in answer, they began to glow red again.  
  
"Oh sh-," Kness started.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
Together they took off, Kness leading the way, between the trees. Darun was close behind. Despite his heavy bulk, he was fast on foot and did not have a problem in keeping up. But the trees began to grow think. The brances hid the light of the moon, making it harder to see the shine of Kness' scales as he zig-zagged around the foliage.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Darun watched with horror as Kness suddenly dropped out of sight. He caught up to the faLLEN Zora.  
  
"C'mon! They're coming!"  
  
Kness placed a webbed foot on the ground and winced in pain.  
  
"It's twisted," he gasped.  
  
Without thinking, Darun scooped up his friend and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Kness.  
  
Darun didn't answer. He could almost hear the pounding of Goron footsteps behind him.  
  
"Almost there."  
  
"Almost where? What are you - Hey!"  
  
Kness shouted in surprise as Darun suddednly tossed him into a pool of water. Indignant, Kness flailed his arms and flapped his fins to stay afloat.  
  
"What the heck are you trying to - "  
  
Darun quickly clamped a giant stone hand over the Kness' mouth.  
  
"Do you want them to hear us?" Darun knelt beside the pool and put his mouth close to Kness' ear. "Now keep quiet and stay down there." With that, his pushed the Zora's head under the water.  
  
"C'mon! I think I heard them over there."  
  
Darun quickly got to his feet. Those were Goron voices. They were going to find him. He could only imagine how angry his father would be with him if they did.  
  
He scanned the surrounding trees looking for a place to hide. His heart almost stopped when he saw a cluster of large brown boulders. He ran over to examine them. Yes…they were perfect.  
  
But wait…  
  
Darun groaned and slapped his hand agaist a tree, sending some leaves drifting to the ground. Even Kness would recognize him hiding among rocks. Why wouldn't his fellow Gorons see him as well? In his frustration, he picked up a small stone and hurled it into the woods.  
  
"Hey!" a strange voice called out.  
  
Darun silently cursed himself for his vent of anger. They found him.  
  
Now I have no choice.  
  
He hunched over and tucked his small legs beneath his stomach.  
  
"I think it came from over there," said the voice.  
  
"Leave it alone," said another. "We have our own problems to deal with. Get going, you!"  
  
There was the muffled thud of a kick and the sound of a young girl groaning in pain.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you brought in outsiders."  
  
They aren't looking for me! Then who is the girl?  
  
"She was having a baby!" spat the female voice. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Leave her," the two voices answered in unison.  
  
The three said no more. Only when the sound of their footsteps disappeared did Darun gain enough courage to lift his head. The forest was silent once more.  
  
He darted back to the pond where he dumped his friend and looked in. He saw the small tunnel that lead to Zora's Domain at the bottom but Kness was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He must have gone home," he muttered.  
  
"As you are in a few minutes," said a voice behind him.  
  
Darun whirled around to face to grim-looking Gorons.  
  
"Big Brother is not happy, Darun," one of the Goron said with disapproval.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
……and that's all I have for now. I'll be back with more!  
  
Your's always,  
  
Ice Sage 


End file.
